Conventionally, similar to a tablet filling device disclosed in Patent Document 1 below, a device is provided in which a vial is moved from a stocker to a predetermined position, and the medicine is filled into this. In such type of a device, while being transported to the location for filling the medicine, the vial fetched from the stocker needs to be made into an upright position with an opening orienting in the upper direction. Therefore, to solve such a problem, for example a vial supply device such as that disclosed in the Patent Document 2 below, has been used in tablet filling devices.
The bottle supply device disclosed in Patent Document 2 consists of a receptor to receive a vial falling down vertically, and an inclined part and a flap provided at its bottom, and also a platform provided below them. In this supply device, when a vial is loaded in the receptor, the vial is fed in upright position from the opening provided at the bottom of the receptor, and moves along the inclined part to the platform. During this, since a flap provided with a spindle touches the vial, the vial slowly reaches the platform while maintaining the upright position.